


2012, Dicembre e altri disastri

by Mikirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Hands, Holding Hands, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Non può esserci nessuna fine del mondo; devono ancora giocare alle Nazionali e Kourai-kun ha deciso che non può morire prima di (lista incompleta e citata a memoria): giocare e vincere le Nazionali, diventare un giocatore professionista, fare il culo a quello stronzetto del campo che ha guardato attraverso lui, poi pure a quello biondo, mangiare in testa ad Akitomo e mangiare cibi di strada di cui ancora non ha sentito il nome (tutti). Quindi. Non può esserci ma, se ci fosse, l’ultima notte del mondo, Sachiro si aspettava che lui dicesse, la passerebbe con la sua mamma, certo non con lui. Perché passarla con lui?O, Sachiro e Kourai hanno un rapporto, nessuno dei due conosce il nome di questo rapporto.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Kudos: 6
Collections: HQ Minor Teams Fanweek 2020





	2012, Dicembre e altri disastri

**Author's Note:**

> No thoughts. Only hiruhoshi.
> 
> GIORNO DELLA KAMOMEDAI!!! Ma se scrivevo di tutta la Kamomedai mi veniva fuori un romanzo e le cose sarebbero andate più per le lunghe............ F

### Novembre e Dicembre 2012: La fine del mondo è vicina, cerca di rimanere al caldo

  
  
L'ombra di un dubbio nasce da qualcosa al di fuori di Sachiro, una notte di fine autunno in cui faceva così freddo che le dita dei suoi piedi, nascosti sotto il piumone, sembravano congelati. Si era raggomitolato, facendo toccare le ginocchia al petto e affondando le guance in un cuscino abbastanza comodo da fargli dimenticare di non essere caldo. E aveva anche chiuso gli occhi, sentendo le palpebre pesanti e gli occhi dietro che gli bruciavano. E non ricorda perché, ma in quel freddo aveva deciso di alzarsi a sedere e, per quanto fosse rimasto raggomitolato, con le ginocchia ben coperte, il freddo che gli era arrivato alle guance era diventato pungente, tanto da sembrare che gli rompesse parti della pelle (come succede alle sue mani, con le nocche rosse e screpolate e quelle piccole croste che si creano, ogni volta che fa un po' troppo freddo.)  
  
L’ombra del dubbio è nata in quella notte, quando Sachiro è scivolato giù dal letto, ha posato i piedi sul pavimento ed è rabbrividito. In qualche momento della notte, si era tolto i calzini, che si erano incastrati da qualche parte tra le lenzuola, forse proprio nell’angolo del letto, e sul pavimento aveva posato i piedi scalzi, mentre Sachiro sbadigliava, con gli occhi chiusi. Faceva troppo freddo per dormire e aveva troppo sonno per aprire gli occhi. Si era passato le mani sul viso e anche quelle gli erano sembrate troppo gelate, per potersi toccare.  
  
Sachiro aveva alzato lo sguardo verso la finestra e gli era sembrato tutto sfocato, dietro a degli occhi che non volevano rimanere aperti, ma aveva anche pensato, guardando il suo giardino bianco del gelo della notte, che non gli andava di tornarsene a dormire, o di congelare a morte. Il gelo sembrava così solido, e così vicino. Aveva dimenticato la finestra aperta, ecco cosa era successo, in pieno novembre aveva deciso di cambiare aria e poi si era addormentato. E aveva il naso gelido, le mani gelide, i piedi scalzi, il piumone che non era riuscito a proteggerlo.   
  
Sachiro si era alzato in piedi, continuando a rabbrividire, coi piedi che gli facevano male e raggiungere la finestra era diventata un’impresa. Sachiro si era stropicciato gli occhi, col il dorso della mano (che era ruvida)(sembrava una grattugia, sembrava addirittura grattarlo), per poter vedere meglio il suo cortile, la cuccia di Kotaro, che dormiva, ben arricciato sotto il tetto della sua casetta. Era una cattiveria farlo dormire fuori casa, ma i genitori di Sachiro gli avevano detto che avrebbe tenuto il cane dentro casa quando avrebbe -okay, non pagato l’affitto, ma pulito ogni pelo dentro casa. Cosa che Sachiro non avrebbe certo fatto.  
  
Aveva dimenticato in fretta il freddo, quando era arrivato alla finestra. Si era avvolto bene nel suo pigiama e aveva incrociato le braccia, posando i gomiti sul davanzale della finestra. Con la spalla aveva spinto un pochino il vetro per poter guardare meglio e aveva posato la testa sul legno, aveva chiuso gli occhi e sentito il suo respiro diventare qualcosa di solido, davanti a lui. Kotaro dormiva fuori, i suoi genitori dormivano dentro, in una stanza che era troppo lontana dalla sua e, ogni volta che a Sachiro veniva da piangere, quando era piccolo, rimaneva qui, in silenzio, chiudendo gli occhi con così tanta forza da sperare di smettere di pensare. Attraversare la casa, al buio, con la mano posata sulla parete per non inciampare, era troppo pauroso, per il se stesso di quando era molto piccolo. È stato un bambino pauroso, che però faceva quello che gli altri si aspettavano che lui facesse. Quindi forse non era solo la paura, a fermarlo dall’andare in camera dei suoi genitori.  
  
Girandosi verso la sua camera, dando le spalle al freddo e al gelo (e rabbrividendo), Sachiro aveva guardato la sua camera con gli occhi del bambino che lì dentro ci è cresciuto. C’era stato un letto più piccolo, lì, con le lenzuola di Pokemon e i fantasmini fluorescenti sulle pareti, che adesso hanno perso la loro luminosità, ma che sono ancora lì, graffiati e sporchi, ma ancora lì. La sua scrivania era di sicuro meno piena. E la notte ogni movimento gli faceva paura. Per questo gli hanno preso un cane e per questo la casetta di Kotaro si trova proprio davanti alla finestra della sua camera. Non che Sachiro abbia mai detto qualcosa. Di solito rimaneva a letto, con gli occhi chiusi, ben chiusi, così chiusi da rendere impossibile vedere anche la luce che entra dietro le palpebre. Si raggomitlava, come era raggomitolato pochi secondi prima e cercava di pensare a delle cose che non facessero paura. È successo una sola volta che, col cuore a mille dopo aver sognato un pipistrello che gli mordeva il collo, era scoppiato a piangere.  
  
Era corso verso la porta, si era aggrappato al pomello della porta e tirato su col naso, per poi camminare per il corridoio. Coi polpastrelli sfiorava il muro, per essere sicuro di non perdersi nel corridoio (come se ci fossero tante stanze in cui finire). Ricorda la sensazione come se fosse successo ieri. Teneva gli occhi ben aperti e il suo respiro era così affannoso -come se stesse cercando di riprendere aria dopo essere quasi annegato. Era stato bruttissimo, era arrivato in camera della mamma e il papà sudato e terrorizzato e si era gettato tra le loro braccia, con gli occhi sbarrati e le mani tremanti.   
  
Il giorno dopo, è arrivato Kotaro.   
  
Sachiro guardava la sua camera e si era lasciato sfuggire un sospiro profondo, allungandosi per staccare il cellulare dalla carica. Non pensava comunque di riuscire a tornare a dormire, in quel momento, quindi tanto valeva dare fastidio a qualcuno. Il cellulare, che d’estate, quando è in carica da troppo tempo, diventa bollente, tra le sue mani era di un tepore che lo ha fatto quasi sorridere e, mentre digitava il numero del cellulare, era stato quasi irritato dalla sua decisione di aprire il cassetto alla ricerca di cuffie, per infilarsele nelle orecchie. Il cellulare squillava e Sachiro si era sistemato le cuffie, per poi chiudere la finestra, con una spallata e poi un movimento deciso del polso. La chiamata era caduta, come non risposta e Sachiro aveva sbuffato una risata. Certo. Come se. Ha premuto il tasto chiama di nuovo. Una volta. Due volte. Tre volte. Quattr-...  
  
“Cosa?” aveva gridato Kourai-kun dall’altra parte del telefono. “ _Cosa c’è?_ Che cosa di così importante ti spinge a chiamarmi alle due del mattino di un martedì quando domani abbiamo gli allenamenti alle sei? Cosa?” Stava abbaiando e Sachiro ha reagito abbassando un po’ il volume della chiamata, prima di sedersi sul letto, con le gambe incrociate e coprendosi le ginocchia. “No, non ridere.”  
  
“Non stavo ridendo.”  
  
“Lo so che stavi ridendo” aveva ribattuto Kourai-kun.   
  
C’era stato un silenzio che era durato qualche minuto, come se Koura-kun si fosse addormentato tutto d’un colpo, senza nemmeno dirgli niente. Sachiro era rimasto a guardare lo schermo del suo cellulare, prima di uscire dalla schermata della chiamata, per controllare le foto nella galleria e sfogliarle. Dall’altra parte del telefono, si sentivano alcuni movimenti. Lo strusciare del microfono contro le lenzuola, forse, o il battere dello stesso microfono contro qualcosa di solido e uno sbuffo da parte di Kourai-kun, che forse era uscito dalla sua stanza, per non disturbare suo fratello, che dorme.   
  
“Lo sai che se non dormo non cresco?” gli aveva chiesto, ricominciando a parlare. C’era stato un tonfo, qualcosa che cadeva e un grugnito da parte di Kourai-kun. “Non solo mi accorci la vita, ma anche la possibilità di diventare più alto.”  
  
Sachiro aveva alzato un lato delle labbra, passando un dito sullo schermo, per guardare una foto di Kotaro, che scodinzola felice in mezzo a un prato. “Più alto” aveva ripetuto, scandendo bene le parole. Aveva aperto la bocca, le labbra, per bene, per far capire quanto stupida fosse questa frase. Riusciva già a sentire l’irritazione di Kourai-kun (e faceva combo con la foto di Kotaro, che stava continuando a guardare), ma non era riuscito a fermarsi dal continuare a parlare. “Tu non sei alto, Korai-kun.”  
  
C’era stato un tonfo. Sachiro si era portato una mano sulle labbra per fermare la sua risata (perché non fosse troppo evidente, almeno).   
  
“Ho davvero troppo sonno per questo” è la risposta di Kourai-kun. Forse aveva rotto qualcosa. Magari gli era caduto un biscotto, o chissà cos’altro. “E oggi non è stata una giornata divertente. Ieri. Oggi ieri. Ieri. Beh. Sai che è tornato a casa mio fratello? Cioè, no, sì, lo sai, perché era una cosa che aveva già pensato e ci eravamo preparati per questa cosa, solo che, sai?, ho scoperto che non ero per niente pronto ad averlo a casa, di nuovo. Che tu ci creda o no, mi ha fatto saltare la cena.”  
  
“Non è vero.”  
  
“Sì, invece, è vero. Perché papà ha avuto la bellissima idea di parlare dei miei voti e piuttosto che stare seduto a tavola a sentire Akitomo vantarsi di quanto invece lui non dovesse nemmeno studiare per prendere i voti che prendo io, ho preferito saltare la cena.”   
  
C’era stata un’altra pausa e un movimento -un qualcosa che batte contro il microfono. Sachiro aveva piegato le ginocchia e le aveva tirate di nuovo su, verso il petto, inclinando un po’ la testa. Aveva posato il cellulare sul materasso e sbuffato una risata. Kourai-kun, a casa sua, dall’altra parte della città, stava aprendo il frigorifero e cercando un qualche piatto che sua mamma doveva aver preparato per lui. Era riuscito a immaginarselo, coi calzini spaiati e le maniche rimboccate fino ai gomiti, le braccia che affondavano dentro il frigo e in punta di piedi, per vedere meglio. Gli occhi al naturale. Senza quell’eye-liner che continua a mettersi ogni mattina, perché gli è piaciuto l’effetto che aveva sugli occhi della mamma, e ora li porta così e nessuno deve fargli più domande. Ma Kourai-kun al naturale Sachiro riusciva a immaginarlo.   
  
“Sono stato in camera a dormire. Sono contento di essere stato così stanco da dormire per tutto quel tempo. E sarei riuscito a svegliarmi in tempo per gli allenamenti, se qualcuno non avesse fatto lo stronzo e non mi avesse chiamato.”  
  
“Ma non avresti mangiato. Quindi ti ho fatto un favore.”  
  
“Tu fai favori solo a te stesso.” Kourai-kun aveva sbuffato e c’era il rumore di qualcosa che si apriva, una sedia che si muoveva sul pavimento.   
  
Aveva trovato il suo cibo e Sachiro, di nuovo, era riuscito a immaginarselo, seduto scomposto, con un ginocchio piegato e tirato su, uno invece piegato parallelo a terra, con le bacchette in mano e le sopracciglia aggrottate, che guardava il cibo davanti a lui. È difficile che Sachiro non si sappia immaginare Kourai-kun, anche se è lontano, e anche se non riesce a vederlo. Sono stati insieme per così tanto tempo da rendere impossibile non riuscire a vederlo, da dietro le palpebre.   
  
“Non riesci a dormire?” aveva poi chiesto, con la bocca piena. “Non so chi ti ha cresciuto, ma di solito a quest’ora la gente dorme. A meno che tu non voglia vedere un gufo. Una volta sono rimasto sveglio, perché c’era un gufo che non faceva che fare -cos’è che fanno i gufi? Continuava a fare il suo verso. Uh-huuuu. _Uh-huuu._ Era davvero fastidioso, Che poi voglio proprio sapere che cosa ti fai uh-huuu. No, dai, spiegami che ragione hanno di gridare tutta la notte. E sono rimasto sveglio per dirglielo.”  
  
“In una lotta tra te e il gufo, sono quasi sicuro che tu perderesti, ne sei consapevole?” Sachiro si era lasciato cadere sul cuscino, di lato, ben raggomitolato. Aveva infilato le mani tra le cosce, per tenerle calde. Aveva chiuso gli occhi. “Com’è andata a finire?”  
  
“Il gufo mi ha beccato la testa” aveva risposto Kourai-kun, prima di ingoiare. Si era schiarito la gola. “Un disastro. Non sapevo, davvero no, che se guardi i gufi negli occhi, loro la prendono come sfida. Secondo il veterinario, l’ho sfidato per il territorio e ho anche perso.”  
  
“Deve essere stato per gli occhi.”  
  
“Quali occhi?”  
  
“I tuoi” aveva risposto Sachiro, sbadigliando. “Hai gli occhi troppo grandi e troppo aperti. Magari il gufo li ha visti e ha pensato: ah, è ora di distruggere questo gufo malandato.”  
  
“Non sono un gufo malandato.”  
  
“Lo avrà pensato il gufo.” Sachiro aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. “Aspetta. Perché sei andato dal veterinario e non dal dottore?”  
  
Kourai-kun non ha risposto a questo. Forse ruota gli occhi, forse non lo sta proprio ascoltando e sta continuando a mangiare. “Beh. Comunque il gufo è rimasto. E ha pensato che fosse il suo territorio. E senti qua...” Non aveva parlato per qualche secondo. Sachiro riusciva a sentirlo masticare, però. “Lo hai sentito, quello?” gli aveva chiesto poi, con un tono irritato.  
  
La risposta era: no. Sachiro non ha sentito proprio niente, ma dirlo o non dirlo, non faceva proprio differenza. “Uhm” aveva deciso di dire, quindi, con gli occhi ben chiusi.  
  
“Ancora qui col suo stupido _uh-huu._ Ancora qui. Ti giuro, penso che questa sarà la notte in cui lo distruggerò. È insopportabile. Lo uccido con le mie mani.”  
  
“Non ti dava fastidio, però, mentre dormivi” aveva riso piano Sachiro. “Non ti ha svegliato lui.”  
  
“Infatti mi hai svegliato _tu.”_ Kourai-kun aveva continuato a mangiare. “Quindi chiunque muoia questa notte, sarà sulla tua coscienza. Non che mi aspetti che tu ti senta in colpa per la mia morte, ma almeno fa finta.”  
  
“Uhm” è stata l’unica risposta di Sachiro, con la guancia schiacciata sul cuscino e mezzo sorriso divertito.  
  
E quella notte, proprio quella notte e in quel modo, è nato il dubbio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sachiro ha strappato due fili d'erba, alla stazione dell'autobus, davanti alla scuola.  
  
Uno non era proprio un filo d'erba. Era uno stelo di un fiore che ha sempre visto, nella sua infanzia, ma a cui non ha mai saputo dare un nome. La temperatura è scesa tutta insieme e il cielo sta iniziando a diventare bianco. Nevicherà, nevicherà. I vecchi e i giovani non fanno che ripeterlo, come se fosse una specie di incantesimo. Durante la stagione delle piogge, il cielo diventa nero, il mare, che eppure sembra così lontano da dove si trovano, diventa grigio e i vecchi e i giovani iniziano a ripetere pioverà pioverà, finché un giorno non hanno ragione e piove sul serio. Sachiro non è tipo da predizioni e non è tipo a cui il tempo cambia qualcosa. È difficile che guardi verso l'alto (cosa dovrebbe guardare?), è difficile, quindi, che veda il cielo bianco o nero o azzurro. Non gli importa. Passa le giornate a camminare e guardare verso l'asfalto delle strade e forse per questo ha visto quel fiore senza nome.  
  
Aspetta l'autobus, con le mani nelle tasche dei giubotti e un cappellino che gli ha dato Kourai-kun. Kourai-kun, accanto a lui, sta accovacciato come l'animale selvatico che è. Invece di guardare la strada, guarda dritto davanti a sé e pensa chissà a che cosa. Sachiro stava guardando lui, quando poi vede il fiore senza nome e perde l'interesse nella vecchia strada, piena di buche e con un marciapiede troppo piccolo per essere la fermata davanti a un liceo, per inginocchiarsi davanti al cespuglio che, nonostante il freddo intorno a lui e alle preghiere di tutti, qui intorno, è rimasto verde, quasi rigoglioso, con un fiore che deve non aver sentito la notizia dell'imminente inverno.  
  
“Che guardi?” gli chiede Kourai-kun, tirando indietro la testa. Ha le guance arrossate e il suo respiro sale verso l'alto, in una nuvoletta che gli fa arricciare il naso.  
  
Il calore dell'allenamento li aiuta a non sentire freddo. Quando era più piccolo, Sachiro aveva la brutta abitudine di dare calci ai muri, per colpire le dita dei piedi e quindi sentire male. Il dolore fa diventare le parti del corpo più calde (il dolore altrui si può anche toccare, se si è abbastanza attenti) e in questo modo sentiva di essere abbastanza furbo da non sentire freddo. Nella sua testa lo era. Adesso capisce solo quanto fosse stupido da bambino.  
  
Ora le sue mani non sono tanto fredde. Porta dei guanti. E lancia uno sguardo a Kourai-kun, prima di tornare a guardare il fiorellino viola davanti a lui. E qui strappa il primo filo d'erba, che in realtà era uno stelo. Passa le dita sui petali del piccolo fiorellino e lo strappa. Sì, ricorda come da piccolo, seguendo Shoko, raccoglieva questi fiori, con le ginocchia sbucciate e le mani sporche di fango.   
  
“Oi" lo chiama Kourai-kun, con una nota di irritazione. Sachiro lancia uno sguardo verso di lui, con la coda degli occhi, solo per vedere come tira in avanti la testa, per poi girarsi verso di lui e mostrare il suo broncio in tutta la sua maestosità. "Oi" lo chiama di nuovo, ruotando gli occhi.  
  
Sachiro stacca il fiore dallo stelo e se lo porta alla bocca.   
  
È un fiorellino piccolo piccolo, e la quantità di zucchero che porta con sé è piccolo piccolo, proprio come lui. Proprio come lo ricordava. La prima volta che ne ha mangiato uno era alto la metà di adesso e seguiva Shoko come se lei avesse le risposte dell'universo (ma forse questo lo ha già pensato). Shoko è una sorella maggiore che dimentica le persone intorno a lei. Non lo fa per cattiveria, certo che no, è solo che dà per scontato che gli altri possano fare quello che sa fare lei e crede di essere lenta, cosa che le dà una scusa per non curarsi delle persone più lente di lei. E quel giorno non si era curata di Sachiro. Lo aveva proprio dimenticato, tanto che quando lo ha trovato che piangeva, seduto da solo da qualche parte ai lati del parco, Sachiro era riuscito a vedere il panico nei suoi occhi e si era quasi crogiolato nel malessere che aveva causato a sua sorella e aveva iniziato a piangere ancora di più, con ancora più forza.  
  
Shoko, che non è una persona che sapeva consolare, anche lei con le mani sporche di terra e lo sporco sotto le unghie, si era guardata intorno e aveva strappato un mazzo di fiori e foglie da cespugli simili a questo che Sachiro ha davanti. Aveva tappato il naso di Sachiro, senza spiegargli nulla, e quando lui aveva aperto la bocca per respirare ci aveva infilato dentro un paio di fiori. Aveva le mani pieni di moccio di Sachiro e Sachiro aveva la bocca piena della terra che Shoko si era portata dietro. Ma quel sapore dolce lo aveva sorpreso tanto da farlo smettere di piangere.  
  
 _Vedi?,_ gli aveva detto lei, _Tutto bene._ E gli aveva dato un paio di pacche sulla schiena sudata, forse un po' per consolarlo e un po' per pulirsi dal moccio.  
  
“ _Oi_!” lo chiama ancora Kourai-kun irritato. Si accovaccia proprio vicino a lui. “Si può sapere che hai? Mangi l'erba?”  
  
Sachiro sbatte le palpebre e fa una smorfia verso Kourai-kun, per spingerlo un po' lontano. “Potrò fare quello che mi pare” gli risponde. E strappa un filo d'erba, per passarci le dita sopra. Non ricorda com'è al tocco questa pianta. È una cosa strana da non ricordare. Gli sembra che gli sia stata sempre offerta e che lui da solo non l'abbia mai raccolta. È un fiore che gli ricorda Shoko. È da tanto tempo che non ne mangiava uno. Si chiede perché. E come mai un fiore che è di sicuro estivo in pieno autunno (quasi inverno) stia fiorendo in un posto così strano.  
  
Kourai-kun fa una smorfia, girandosi poi verso il cespuglio, e strappando un filo d'erba. Se lo mette in bocca e poi fa una smorfia disgustata. È veloce nei suoi movimenti, davvero si muove come un animale selvatico e ha mangiato qualcosa solo perché ha visto qualcuno di cui si fida farlo. Sachiro posa la guancia sulla mano, per guardarlo mentre sputa via lo stelo con disgusto. “È amaro!” grida. Tiene la lingua fuori dalla bocca e gli occhi quasi chiusi. “Che schifo che schifo che schifo" lagna. Ha dimenticato i guanti a casa e ora le sue mani sono rosse come se si fosse bruciato. "Era la cosa più disgustosa che io abbia mai mangiato. Come hai fatto? Perché a te non ha fatto schifo?" Si porta entrambe le mani sulla bocca, passandosi la mano sulla lingua, come se il sapore della sua pelle fosse migliore dell'amaro di un po' di erba.  
  
“Quanto sei rumoroso.” Sachiro sorride e strappa un altro stelo, ignorando le lamente di Kourai-kun che quasi si butta per terra e fa i capricci per questo. Prende il fiore tra i polpastelli e, nello stesso modo in cui Shoko gli ha infilato i fiori in bocca, prova a schiacciare il fiorellino contro le labbra di Kourai-kun, che le serra più per testardaggine che per altro. “Su, non fare il bambino” sussurra Sachiro. Spinge col dito e il fiore finisce trai denti di Kourai-kun, che è pronto a sputare qualsiasi cosa Sachiro gli abbia infilato in bocca. Ci mette poco a calmarsi. Basta quel secondo di dolcezza per zittirlo.  
  
Sachiro scuote un po’ la testa. Gli lancia uno sguardo così veloce che se avesse sbattuto gli occhi non sarebbe riuscito a vedere Kourai-kun aprire gli occhi più di quanto li tenga aperti e girarsi verso di lui con un’espressione estasiata. “Che magia hai fatto?” gli chiede. Di nuovo si porta le mani sulle labbra e questa volta non apre la bocca, tiene le labbra ben serrate. “Era dolce!” esclama.  
  
Sachiro sospira una risata e prende il fiorellino, solo il fiorellino. tra le dita, per poi infilarlo in bocca a Kourai-kun, che sembra essere ancora più eccitato al secondo assaggio. “Lo so che era dolce, sei tu che sei un idiota e hai mangiato erba” gli dice, ridendo. Appoggia i gomiti sulle cosce, inclinando un po’ la testa. “Hai dimenticato i guanti?”  
  
“Li ho bucati” risponde Kourai-kun, facendo strane smorfie con la bocca. Allunga il collo, per vedere se ci sono altri fiorellini da raccogliere. “Mamma mi ha detto che ne andiamo a prendere sabato, in città, e nel frattempo mi ha dato i guanti di Akitomo ma... ugh” Tira giù la testa, sbuffando, e di nuovo si crea quella nuvoletta di anidride carbonica intorno al suo viso. “Ha le mani troppo grandi. Cioè, le mie mani sono grandi, lo sai che lo sono, però quelle di Akitomo sono davvero enormi e oggi i guanti mi sono scivolati da qualche parte e ora non so dove siano andati a finire.”  
  
“Sarà meglio che tu li vada a cercare allora.”  
  
“È buio” ribatte Kourai-kun, con lo sguardo assottigliato. “Cosa cerco? Ma dove vado? Lascia perdere.” Tiene le braccia allungate e posate sulle ginocchia, quando si lascia sfuggire un sospiro, tirando indietro la testa. Guarda il cielo. È una caratteristica di Kourai-kun, guardare verso l’alto. Deve essere per questo che non conosceva questo fiore. Chiunque è cresciuto qui intorno lo conosce, forse non di nome, ma di vista e di gusto sì. “Lascia perdere” ripete Kourai-kun a voce un pochino più bassa. “Ah, penso che nevicherà.”  
  
“E tu non hai freddo?” gli chiede. Sachiro in qualche momento della loro conversazione ha di nuovo posato la guancia sulla mano e ora arriccia un po’ il mignolo, affondando l’unghia del mignolo nelle screpolature delle labbra. “Fa freddo. Non sei tu che dici che devi curare il tuo corpo in ogni momento della tua vita, o cose così?” Aveva detto che non lo avrebbe più fatto. Giocare con le pellicine delle labbra o delle mani, però, quindi sospira e tira giù le mani, infilandole ognuna sotto il gomito del braccio opposto.   
  
Kourai-kun scrolla le spalle. “Le metto in tasca” risponde, come se niente fosse. “Poi è solo per oggi, mica lo farò tutti i giorni. A casa mi metto con la borsa calda.”  
  
Sachiro si inumidisce le labbra e distoglie lo sguardo, sfilando la mano da sotto il gomito, per prendere la mano destra (è importante che sia la destra)(è la mano dominante di Kourai-kun, quella da cui riesce sempre a ricominciare)(con la sinistra è un po’ più difficile ricominciare)(le abitudini devono partire da cose che vengono oltre la pallavolo) e lo tira un po’ verso di lui, per infilare entrambe le loro mani in tasca. Kourai-kun quasi scivola, per seguire il suo movimento. L’equilibrio è difficile da mantenere, immagina, soprattutto ora che sta per nevicare.  
  
“Delicatezza, questa sconosciuta” ringhia Kourai-kun.  
  
“Ma sta zitto” risponde Sachiro.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Sto facendo entrare Kotaro di nascosto” sta dicendo Sachiro, scavalcando la finestra della sua camera. Controlla che il cellulare nella tasca del pigiama non sia scivolato via e sistema le cuffie nelle orecchie ancora una volta. “Perché fa troppo freddo.”  
  
“E non è una cosa che fai tutti i giorni?” chiede Kourai-kun, dall’altra parte del telefono. “Cioè, io non voglio essere quel tipo di persona, ma un cane non dovrebbe rimanere a casa, coccolato e amato e al caldo, quando fa così freddo?”  
  
“Non ti ho chiamato per avere la tua opinione su come sto crescendo il mio cane, però” ribatte Sachiro, prendendo un respiro profondo. Deve correre verso Kotaro, farlo stare zitto fino a quando non sarà in camera sua e poi infilarlo sotto le coperte (che laverà domani, sì, che importa, oggi fa davvero troppo freddo). E deve fare tutto questo in silenzio, o a bassa voce. Forse non è stata un’idea geniale chiamare Kourai-kun per avere un po’ di compagnia e i piedi si stanno già gelando. “Ti ho chiamato perché così sei un complice del mio reato.”  
  
“Spero tu sappia che noi non abbiamo gli stessi genitori” gli ricorda Kourai-kun. “Sarebbe un incubo. Tra te e Akitomo. Non solo siete alti due demoni, papà mi darebbe il il tormento perché siete anche intelligenti. Odioso.” C’è un rumore, dall’altra parte del telefono. Kourai-kun sbuffa e Sachiro è abbastanza sicuro che sia in camera sua, a letto, perché suo fratello è uscito per una rimpatriata della vecchia squadra di pallavolo, se ricorda bene. Shoko non faceva che lamentarsene. Non fa che ripetere che quel tipo non gli è mai piaciuto e che una volta ha provato a battere su di lui, in faccia, e ha fatto finta che fosse stato solo un errore. Almeno. Lei dice così. Kourai-kun ha raccontato che Akitomo-kun è tornato a casa con un occhio nero dovuto a una pallonata proveniente dalla squadra di pallavolo delle ragazze. Che Shoko lo abbia fatto o no di proposito è un mistero. “Hai preso Kotaro?” Akitomo-kun non tornerà questa notte e questo è un sollievo per entrambi. Ed è un po’ un motivo di agitazione per Sachiro, che non sa... non capisce il perché di quel pensiero che...  
  
Sachiro muove le dita dei piedi e chiude gli occhi. È sicuro di potercela fare. “Vado ora, continua a parlare.” Si inumidisce le labbra e corre verso la casetta di Kotaro che, al sentire un rumore sospetto, alza le orecchiette e gli occhi, verso di lui. Il pavimento è congelato.  
  
“Non è che ho chissà quanta altra roba da dirti” lagna Kourai-kun. Forse ha tirato la testa sul cuscino. C’è stato un tonfo secco. Sachiro posa un dito sulle labbra, come se Kotaro capisse quello che gli vuole dire. No. Il suo cane inizia a scodinzolare e piange un po’, perché è felice di vederlo (lo fa ogni volta che lo vede)(quando lo saluta) e Sachiro deve guardare dietro le sue spalle, per controllare che nessuno li abbia sentiti. “Cioè, boh, non lo so. Penso che Akitomo voglia legare con me, in qualche modo e questa cosa mi disturba parecchio. E ieri, mi pare, sono andato a vedere una vecchia partita di pallavolo registrata e lui si è seduto lì vicino a me, come se fosse stato invitato e io... bah, di sicuro è qualcosa.”   
  
Sachiro muove la testa verso destra (il suo orecchio dominante) verso l’auricolare, alzando un sopracciglio. “Beh, sì, di sicuro è qualcosa” gli fa eco. Poi torna a guardare Kotaro. Gli fa qualche carezza, una sul muso, per poi dargli un bacetto sul muso. Kotaro alza il muso e sembra starsi stiracchiando il collo, solo per poi gettare la testa verso la mano di Sachiro. Deve aver avuto tanto freddo. Sachiro allunga le braccia per liberarlo dal collare e adesso è abbastanza grande e forte per prenderlo in braccio.   
  
Quando era piccolo era il contrario. Kotaro gli sembrava il cane più grande che lui avesse mai visto, e il più spaventoso. Ci ha messo una settimana a decidere di accarezzarlo. Anche se Kotaro era stato preso per non fargli avere paura, la notte Sachiro doveva chiudere le finestre e tapparsi le orecchie, per paura che abbaiasse. Ci ha messo otto giorni a non avere più paura del suo cane. Kotaro si sdraia accanto a lui, in giardino, d’estate, si acciambella proprio come Sachiro si acciambella nel suo letto, e quando era piccolo sembrava un cavallino e trascinava i bambini dalla maglietta, per portarli nella sua cuccia (e proteggerli). Ci ha messo due settimane, Sachiro, a capire che quel cane era il più grande amore della sua vita e che lo avrebbe viziato fino a quando avrebbe potuto farlo. “Ma tanto tra poco tornerà all’università e tanti saluti.”  
  
Kourai-kun sbuffa. Sachiro prende Kotaro tra le braccia e lo solleva, per portarlo dentro casa e si rende conto troppo tardi di aver fatto un errore. Sì, perché Kotaro può camminare senza problemi sulle sue zampe e lui sente di star affondando nel pavimento gelido. Ma ormai è troppo tardi per i ripensamenti. Deve solo correre dentro casa, far scivolare Kotaro dentro la sua stanza dalla finestra e sperare che nessuno lo abbia visto fare niente. Quindi. Abbraccia Kotaro che, abituato a essere preso in braccio, ha paura, e non si muove. È stata un’idea idiota fin dall’inizio, davvero, cosa ha che non va la sua testa? Deve correre. Inizia a correre.  
  
“Kotaro sta bene?” chiede Kourai-kun, dopo aver sospirato. “Sai? Ho conosciuto un tipo al campo che faceva di tutto per piacere agli animali. Proprio di tutto, ma l’unica cosa che sembrava fare era spaventarli. È bravo. Il tipo. È davvero bravo. Mi dà fastidio che non si sia girato a guardarmi neanche una volta, però. Era come se stesse guardando qualcun altro mentre guardava me, mi ha proprio fatto girare i coglioni.” Schiocca la lingua, il microfono struscia contro le lenzuola.  
  
Sachiro arriva davanti alla finestra di camera sua coi piedi congelati e Kotaro terrorizzato. Ah. Gli dispiace. Gli dispiace tantissimo, questo è solo perché non ha pensato bene a quello che stava facendo. Prova a tranquillizzarlo, accarezzandogli il muso e dandogli un bacio. “Non mi dire” borbotta in risposta a Kourai-kun, lanciando un’occhiata alla sua camera. La finestra non è poi così alta e, calcolando la grandezza di Kotaro, non dovrebbe esserci problemi facendolo arrivare piano piano, una zampetta alla volta sul pavimento. Si allunga in avanti, quindi lascia che Kotaro scenda dalle sue braccia, piano piano. “Che tremenda mancanza di rispetto.”  
  
“So che a te non importa, ma ti giuro che mi ha fatto proprio venire voglia di prenderlo a pugni.”  
  
“E lo hai fatto?” chiede Sachiro. Kotaro, al sicuro dentro la camera, lo guarda con la bocca aperta e scodinzolando, cosa che fa sbuffare una risata dal naso a Sachiro che quindi perde la spinta per entrare in casa, scivola con la mano e cade di nuovo in cortile, coi piedi congelati ma ben piantati a terra. Non importa, basta riprovare.   
  
“No, mi avrebbero cacciato dal campo” lagna Kourai-kun. “E poi se lo avessi colpito in faccia non avrei visto quanto è bravo come alzatore. È veloce, corre che è una meraviglia, mi ha fatto venire voglia di giocare contro di lui. E batterlo. Ma... ti giuro...”  
  
Sachiro preme i palmi delle mani sul davanzale e salta per tirare il ginocchio sulla finestra e poi rotolare nella camera che adesso è molto più fredda quando l’ha lasciata. Deve imparare a non togliersi i calzini per andare a dormire, se deve continuare a muoversi così, la notte. E non ha capito perché chiama Kourai-kun ogni notte, se poi averlo in chiamata lo agita, quando sta sdraiato sul letto, e poi lo calma, sempre quando sta sdraiato sul letto. Chiude la finestra e si gira a guardare la porta, per controllare che nessuno entri in camera sua e che non ci siano passi in corridoio. Kotaro gira su se stesso, piangendo. “Ssh ssh.”   
  
“Non fare ssh a me.”  
  
“Sto facendo ssh a Kotaro.”  
  
“Uhm, non so se ci credo.”   
  
La voce di Kourai-kun la notte è un po’ diversa da quella che ha di giorno. Come di sicuro è diversa quando si allenano o quando prendono una cioccolata calda insieme. È diversa anche quando mangiano il gelato. C’è una differenza che Sachiro non riesce a descrivere a parole. Gao dice sempre che gli dà fastidio come la voce di Kourai-kun diventi più grossa un pochino più acuta (e irritante) quando parla con lui. E fa tutti quei versi... lo prende in giro, gli dice che gli ricorda un cane e Kourai-kun si arrabbia. Sachiro pensa che ricordare un cane sia un complimento, lo dice ad alta voce e Kourai-kun si arrabbia ancora di più. (E Sachiro lo sa che si arrabbia di più, è solo che è divertente perché assomiglia davvero a un chihuahua che non fa che abbaiare per attirare attenzione.)(È proprio brutto)(Gli piace.)   
  
“Beh, se Kotaro è al sicuro non dovrai più sentire del talentoso alzatore che ho incontrato. Se invece non lo è, continuerò fino ad arrivare a... senti, non sto parlando del tipo biondo di Hyogo.”  
  
“Non ho la più pallida idea di chi tu stia parlando” risponde Sachiro con una risata. Sale sul letto, con le gambe incrociate e allarga le braccia verso Kotaro. Batte una mano sul materasso, per fargli capire che deve salire sul letto e Kotaro salta sul letto, sopra di lui, annusandogli la faccia, come se non lo conoscesse da quando erano molto piccoli. Sachiro gli accarezza il muso. “Beh, comunque non mi dà fastidio che mi parli del misterioso e talentoso alzatore che guarda attraverso te.” Prende il piumone per tirarlo verso le ginocchia. “Mi basta che tu non mi chieda di aiutarti a scrivere una lettera per confessarti sul tetto di una scuola che non è nemmeno la nostra.”  
  
“Ew.”  
  
“Sei solo scortese, così.” Tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca del pigiama e lo appoggia vicino al cuscino su cui posa la testa. Il piumone gli arriva solo fino alla pancia, perché ha fatto l’errore di chiamare Kotaro prima di coprirsi. Ma non fa poi così freddo. Lo può sopportare. Soprattutto ora che Kotaro si raggomitola vicino a lui, proprio contro le sue ginocchia e sono entrambi sdraiati e al sicuro nel loro letto. “Devi mantenere gli orizzonti aperti. Ti sto solo dicendo di non renderti ridicolo, con questa tua strana cotta.”  
  
“Senti” sospira Kourai-kun. “Se mai avessi una cotta, non sarebbe per Kageyama Tobio. Sembra davvero troppo scemo per me. Alto e scemo. Sono due difetti che non puoi perdonare insieme, non pensi?”  
  
“Ah, perché tu sei intelligente?”  
  
“Sicuro. Solo che non accademicamente parlando.”  
  
“Ah, allora...”  
  
“Ora chi è che è scortese?” lagna Kourai-kun. “E senza motivo, poi. Ho solo detto che non sarebbe il mio tipo. E, aggiungo adesso, se dovessi scrivere una lettera per confessarmi, cosa che non credo si faccia più dagli anni Novanta...”  
  
“Solo perché non succede a te non vuol dire che non succede.”  
  
 _“Cosa che non succede dagli anni Novanta”_ ripete con più fervore Kourai-kun. Sachiro ride contro il cuscino. “Sì, bravo, ridi adesso. Comunque. Non lo chiederei a te. Perché dovrei -mi prenderesti in giro fino a farmi scavare la fossa da solo. Non verrei da te a dire un bel niente.”  
  
Sachiro aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Questo mi ferisce” sussurra. “Sul serio, mi ferisce. Ma reagirò nel modo più maturo possibile. A chi chiederesti? A Gao? Pensi che Gao non ti prenderebbe in giro... Gao è la tua vera cotta?”  
  
“È alto e stupido, dimmi come può essere la mia cotta.”  
  
“Le vie del cuore...”  
  
“Mi sembri troppo di buon umore. Ti stavo tenendo compagnia perché mi sembravi giù di corda, ma stai abbastanza bene da prendermi in giro, quindi attacco.”  
  
“Quanto sei sensibile” sbadiglia Sachiro.   
  
E rimangono in silenzio.   
  
Il buio di una casa in cui dormono tutti ha un rumore assordante che di giorno non si ha. Può essere quel vecchio orologio che si ostinano a tenere in cucina, che ticchetta, per qualche motivo, e scandisce il tempo. Sachiro, con gli occhi chiusi, riesce a sentirlo fare tic e poi toc e gli sembra che, da un tic a un toc il tempo un po’ si dilati. Poi c’è rumore del motore del frigorifero, che si accende, ogni tanto e contrasta col freddo che fa fuori. O forse è proprio in sintonia con l’ambiente, perché congela roba... davvero, Sachiro non saprebbe dire. Sachiro allunga la mano, per accarezzare la capoccina di Kotaro, che alza un po’ il muso e muove la doca, per far capire che ogni carezza è grata (e che gli vuole bene). Il rumore della coda sul piumone fa un rumore a se stante e gli occhi di Sachiro stanno già iniziando a chiudersi.  
  
“Sei sveglio?” chiede Kourai-kun. E ha una voce più bassa del solito, meno acuta e fastidiosa e sembra davvero più dolce. Non c’è suo fratello, è uscito a festeggiare con la vecchia squadra di pallavolo e non tornerà a casa, quindi Kourai-kun oggi (oggi per la prima volta da quando ha iniziato a chiamarlo la notte)(oggi)(per la prima volta) è sdraiato sul suo letto, mentre parlano. “Beh, tanto sono attaccato al Wi-Fi, non è che mi cambia qualcosa, è solo per sapere.”  
  
Sachiro fa fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti e la mano con cui sta accarezzando Kotaro è sempre più lenta, i suoi movimenti sono sempre più un sogno. “Sono sveglio” riesce a mormorare e guarda il cuscino accanto a lui, la parte vuota del suo letto e riesce a immaginare Kourai-kun, sdraiato di fianco, con il viso rivolto verso di lui (senza trucco, coi capelli che vanno verso il basso, gli occhi bassi e un mezzo sorriso), che lo guarda, mezzo addormentato a sua volta. Sembra quasi reale. È un’immagine che fa sorridere Sachiro. Qualcosa che gli piace. “Sono sveglio” ripete più a bassa voce.  
  
“Lo sei ora, ma non per molto” commenta Kourai-kun.   
  
L’immagine che Sachiro ha in testa sembra star ridendo, mentre parla. Non ad alta voce, come quando sono ion palestra e riesce a bloccare il capitano. Non con le mani sui fianchi e i polmoni pieni d’aria. No. È una risata bassa che riempie la notte, perché basta quello, la notte, basta un piccolo rumore e Kourai-kun prende giusto lo spazio che trova. È una creatura che è sempre grande il giusto. La notte diventa più grande e il giorno più piccolo... o forse era il contrario. “Hai comprato i guanti?” gli chiede Sachiro, strusciando la fronte contro il cuscino. Ha ancora i piedi gelati e le mani fredde. Ma sta riprendendo calore. Senza fretta.  
  
“Ti ho detto che ci vado sabato con mamma. Devo tenere duro fino a venerdì e...”  
  
“Andiamo domani insieme a prenderli” lo interrompe Sachiro. “Sabato poi esci con tua mamma per altri motivi, non lo so, comprati delle scarpe nuove, o qualcosa così, così avete il vostro momento madre-figlio, immagino.”  
  
Kourai-kun non risponde subito. O forse lo fa. Sachiro davvero non saprebbe dire. “Mi offri la cena?” chiede con un tono allegro.  
  
Sachiro chiude gli occhi e si addormenta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Non è che Kourai-kun abbia delle mani minuscole, forse il contrario.   
  
Sachiro gli lancia un’occhiata, seduto sull’autobus, coi suoi nuovi guanti che si è infilato dopo tre secondi averli pagati. Apre e chiude la mano, poi la apre e la chiude di nuovo. I guanti (bianchi)(il colore peggiore per uno sportivo, ma Kourai-kun ha quasi fatto i capricci per far cambiare idea a Sachiro) sembrano essere abbastanza caldi e, sul polpastrello dell’indice e del pollice ha quei polpastrelli speciali, per far usare il touchscreen dei cellulari anche d’inverno, o qualcosa del genere. Beh. Kourai-kun ne sembrava entusiasta.  
  
Continua ad aprire e chiudere le dita, per vedere quanto il movimento della mano segua quello del guanto (o forse il contrario) e ogni tanto si gira verso Sachiro e sorride entusiasta. È davvero brutto, quando è felice. A Sachiro piace.  
  
È perché non sono di Akitomo, gli ha spiegato al negozio. Kourai-kun a volte diventa felice per delle cose che sembrano davvero molto strane. Questa felicità per non star indossando cose che suo fratello ha lasciato indietro, però -questo Sachiro lo capisce molto bene. Non per niente, sono entrambi i fratelli più piccoli.   
  
Sachiro sfrega le mani una contro l’altra, perché anche se i riscaldamenti dell’autobus è acceso, sembra non essere molto efficace per riscaldare gli ambienti. È anche difficile vedere dove sono arrivati e calcolare quanto tempo ci vorrà ancora per poter tornare a casa (ognuno nella parte estrema e opposta della città)(è una stupidaggine continuare a volersi accompagnare verso la stazione centrale, quando sanno che entrambi, così, stanno solo allungando la strada per tornare a casa)(ma ci sono momenti in cui Sachiro non sa se potrebbe andare avanti senza la bugia che si vogliono accompagnare per prendere il treno)(senza quella scusa, rimarrebbero separati.). La luce all’interno dell’autobus, che contrasta col buio fuori dall’autobus, rende impossibile vedere altro che non sia il loro riflesso sui finestrini. È irritante.  
  
Kourai-kun è comunque un fratello minore di un solo fratello maggiore e hanno una corporatura così diversa da rendere impossibile una condivisioni di abiti. Sachiro sa bene che questa cosa non lo ha salvato dal dover indossare le vecchie scarpe di suo fratello, o i giubotti, i cappelli, a volte anche le canottiere. Ma gli è toccata una sorte migliore di quella di Sachiro che ha invece dovuto indossare i vestiti di Fukuro e, per un po’ di tempo, le scarpe e le giacche di Shoko. Ogni cosa che ha indossato nei primi quattordici, quasi quindici anni della sua vita, erano stati indossati dai suoi fratelli. Shoko stessa aveva usato le giacche di Fukuro, così come aveva usato, per un periodo di tempo, le sue ginocchiere, i calzini, i tutori. Una cosa che era appartenuta a qualcun altro che era a sua volta appartenuta a qualcun altro. Era -sembrava una maledizione di famiglia.  
  
Come la pallavolo.  
  
I suoi primi vestiti -in realtà, le sue prime scarpe. Le sue prime scarpe le aveva comprate proprio insieme a Fukuro. Erano nere, ricorda, e le aveva prese più per ripicca che per qualche altro motivo serio. A suo papà le scarpe nere non piacciono, dicono che non mostrano il sudore che ci hai messo, o qualcosa del genere. È un pensiero disgustoso da portare avanti, (perché mai si dovrebbe vedere il sudore dei suoi piedi?) ma Sachiro non aveva potuto ribattere niente. Fukuro lo aveva accompagnato fino in città, con il treno, perché che Fukuro diventi un adulto in tutto e per tutto è un pensiero improbabile, per non dire impossibile, e aveva riso, quando gli occhi di Sachiro si erano illuminati, al sentire che gli avrebbe comprato qualcosa di nuovo, scelto da lui, solo per lui. Aveva ricevuto il suo primo stipendio. Spiccioli, in confronto a quanto guadagna oggi, ma aveva pensato che il miglior modo di spenderli fosse fare un regalo al suo fratellino, qualsiasi cosa gli piaccia, solo per lui.  
  
Quel che si dice: comprare l’affetto di qualcuno.  
  
Sachiro è sempre stato influenzato dalla sua famiglia, in un qualche modo, anche nel suo primo acquisto indipendente, aveva preso qualcosa che facesse provare un qualche sentimento (negativo) a un suo genitore. Anche quello fa parte dell’adolescenza, aveva riso di nuovo Fukuro, quando erano tornati a casa coi nuovi acquisti. A pensarci adesso, era solo stata una mossa stupida. Il mondo non finisce solo perché hai preso una decisione che non piace alla tua famiglia. Non doveva prepararli, per far sapere loro che non avrebbe continuato a giocare. Non doveva farli arrabbiare troppo, prima, per prepararli. Come dice Shoko: certe cose le vedi anche se non ne parli. Nella sua famiglia piena di giocatori di pallavolo, lui è la pecora nera che proprio non vuole indossare le ginocchiere dei suoi fratelli. Si è sentito molto in colpa per questo, ma ormai è acqua passata. Non può punirsi per sempre solo per questo. (Questa invece è una cosa che gli ha detto Kourai-kun.)  
  
Sachiro assottiglia lo sguardo e si avvicina alla finestra, per vedere dove si trovano. Deve portare una mano accanto alla tempia, per fare un po’ di oscurità, ma il suo tentativo fallisce in modo misero, e ruota gli occhi, sospirando e tirando la testa indietro, facendola battere contro il sedile.  
  
“Che fai domani?” gli chiede Kourai-kun, continuando a giocare con le dita delle mani. Le apre e le chiude, le allarga e poi le fa tornare alla loro posizione naturale, come un bambino con un nuovo gioco. “Domani io e mamma andiamo a mangiare in città. Mi ha detto che ha trovato un posto in cui fanno degli ottimi takoyaki. Volevamo vedere in che posto mangiare cibo da strada. Per veri duri.”  
  
“Finirai per avere un’indigestione, come l’altra volta, e piangere, perché salterai gli allenamenti” risponde atono Sachiro, girandosi verso di lui. “E io non ti consolerò.”  
  
“Non che mi aspettassi una cosa simile” ribatte Kourai-kun con una smorfia. “Sarebbe disgustoso vederti preoccupato per me, non saprei come risponderti. L’ultima volta eri così... imbarazzante. Va tutto bene, Kourai-kun, non ti devi preoccupare, non è che il torneo è dietro l’angolo, puoi prendere i tuoi momenti di pausa... Era come se qualche strano spirito si fosse impossessato del tuo corpo. Disgustoso.”  
  
Sachiro alza un sopracciglio. “Non ricordo di aver mai detto una cosa del genere, però” ribatte.  
  
“Allora forse eravamo fatti di sciroppo tutti e due, perché lo hai detto. Proprio detto _detto_. Roba che mi sa che ho anche la registrazione.”  
  
“Quanto sei bugiardo” sbuffa Sachiro, scuotendo la testa. “Quando ti sei ammalato ho preferito mandare Gao a fare le cose con te, piuttosto che avvicinarmi, perché i germi mi fanno schifo e gli esami erano vicini. E tra te e gli esami...” mente, ruotando gli occhi. Non dice il resto della frase solo perché poi sarebbe davvero evidente quanto tutto questo sia una bugia. Ma non ha voglia di essere il motivo per cui Hoshiumi Kourai si monta la testa. È davvero troppo sicuro della loro relazione, in questo momento. “ -sai già il resto, quindi non infierirò”  
  
“Non capisco perché sei così ossessionato dal non volerlo ammettere” sbuffa Kourai-kun, divertito. “Mi hai fatto la zuppa di pollo” gli ricorda. “La peggiore zuppa di pollo che io abbia mai mangiato, ma pur sempre una zuppa di pollo.”  
  
Sachiro è troppo intelligente per non sapere che questa è una trappola per fargli ammettere cose che non vuole ammettere adesso. Quella è stata la migliore zuppa di pollo che questo microbo malefico abbia mai mangiao, e di questo lui ne è più che sicuro. Basta rimanere fermi sulle proprie parole. Quella zuppa di pollo era fantastica. “Ti stai confondendo con tua madre. Che è una cosa un po’ strana. Quindi direi che forse dovremmo chiudere qui la conversazione.” Deve chiedere scusa a Hoshiumi-san appena la vedrà, anche se non spiegherà mai il perché. Anche la zuppa di pollo della mamma di Kourai-kun è deliziosa. Le cose che gli fa dire Kourai-kun per non dargli ragione sono infinite e, il più delle volte, dolorose.  
  
Sachiro sfrega di nuovo le mani, coperte dai guanti e parte della sua giacca, una contro l’altra, per scaldarsi un pochino. Kourai-kun ruota gli occhi e gli prende una mano (quella più lontana dal riscaldamento dell’autobus, questa è una cosa importante), per poi infilarsela in tasca e sbuffare, affondando nel suo sedile.   
  
“Delicatezza, portami via” sbuffa Sachiro a sua volta, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Non è che andavo da chissà quale altra parte, sai?”  
  
“Il bue che dà cornuto all’asino” ribatte Kourai-kun, arricciando il naso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotaro, nella vasca da bagno, scodinzola, bagnato dalla testa alle zampette e Sachiro sorride, prendendo il suo asciugamano e abbracciando il suo cane per asciugarlo. Strofina bene, per fare in modo che si riscaldi e asciughi per bene, prima di farlo uscire dalla vasca e Kotaro scrolla via l’acqua, come se non avesse capito che cosa stava cercando di fare il suo padrone. È un piccolo intelligente, pensa Sachiro, ridendo, ma anche lui ha i suoi limiti. E va bene così.  
  
Sachiro sta attento ad asciugargli per bene le orecchie e quando vede gli occhietti socchiusi di Kotaro non può che tornare ad abbracciarlo, strusciando la faccia sul pelo bagnato. Tanto ormai è tutto bagnato, perché fingere che gli importi? E anche Kotaro è molto più felice, riempito di coccole e carezze e parole dette con dolcezza. Ed è anche difficile che Kotaro sia così calmo, durante un bagnetto, perché di solito Kourai-kun viene a bagnarlo e si ritrovano a ringhiarsi tra loro, rotolarsi e bagnarsi e, ogni volta, a Sachiro sembra di star facendo il bagno a due cani, motivo per cui tira acqua su Kourai-kun e ride, quando lui risponde male. Ma oggi Kourai-kun è in città con la mamma a mangiare takoyaki. Non che gli manchi. Anzi. Un po’ di calma dopo così tanto tempo è solo una cosa buona e da godere prima che finisca.  
  
Sachiro alza un lato delle labbra, sbuffando di una sua stessa battuta che qualcun altro non capirebbe, se mai la dovesse dire ad alta voce. Allunga il braccio verso il lavandino del bagno, per prendere l’asciugacapelli, ma, anche allungando il braccio, la mano e le dita nella loro interezza, deve lasciare perdere, con un sospiro e alzarsi in piedi, per raggiungerlo. Si passa una mano trai capelli sulla nuca, lasciando Kotaro piangere, per mancanza di attenzione, nella vasca. “Sì, sì” mormora, asciugandosi le mani e la faccia sull’asciugamano vicino al lavandino. “Arrivo adesso.”  
  
“A Sachiro sono sempre piaciuti gli animaletti selvatici” sta ridendo -Fukuro. Sachiro aggrotta le sopracciglia e sbatte le palpebre. Fukuro non dovrebbe essere a Tokyo a fare cose che gli atleti professionisti fanno a Tokyo nel bel mezzo di una stagione sportiva? E quando sarebbe arrivato? Da quanto tempo sta facendo il bagnetto a Kotaro? “Più piccoli e più arrabbiati sono meglio è.”  
  
Shoko ride. “Ma cosa dici?” gli chiede. “Sachiro è sempre stato calmo. Gli piacevano gli animaletti calmi. Per questo gli piace tanto Kotaro. Non abbaia tanto, non ringhia e ho visto quel cane correre solo al parco. Poi, certo, arriva Kourai-kun e si dà alla pazza gioia, ma in generale, a Sachiro piacciono quelli tranquilli.”  
  
“Ma non ricordi quando eravamo piccoli? Che era arrivato con un tanuki tra le braccia? E quel tanuki che io penso avesse la rabbia non faceva che cercare di graffiare e mordere. E lui tutto contento, come se avesse trovato un gattino docile. No, no, a Sachiro piacciono davvero i tipi con un caratterino. Infatti non è stata una sorpresa, quando ha portato a casa Kourai-kun” ride Fukuro.  
  
Sachiro, dietro la porta del bagno abbassa lo sguardo. Ma di che cosa stanno parlando? Non riesce a sentire benissimo e forse gli converrebbe uscire dal bagno e far sapere loro che sta proprio lì e che si sente, quello che dicono, le pareti sono sempre state sottili (per questo la camera dei loro genitori era così lontana dalle loro di camere) e non si può parlare male o bene che sia di qualcuno che sta dentro la stessa casa. Soprattutto quando uno di loro dovrebbe starsene a Tokyo a battere palle. Kotaro fa un verso lagnoso, per far sapere che lo sta ancora aspettando e Sachiro porta un dito sulle labbra, per fargli capire che deve fare silenzio.  
  
“Non puoi comparare Kourai-kun a un tanuki con la rabbia” lo rimprovera Shoko.“Quel ragazzino è proprio un altro tipo di... un procione con la rabbia?”  
  
“I tanuki e i procioni non sono la stessa cosa?” La voce di Fukuro è sempre più divertita. “Beh, e come vanno? Come stanno? Il procione e Sachiro hanno detto di stare insieme?”  
  
“Solo che loro non stanno insieme.”  
  
Sachiro si morde il labbro inferiore. Posa la spalla sulla porta e chiude gli occhi. Quei due. A parlare della vita del loro fratellino come se fosse una persona qualsiasi fuori dal nucleo familiare.   
  
“Stanno insieme.”  
  
“Non stanno insieme” chiude il dibattito Shoko, sospirando. “Stanno sempre insieme? Sì. Fanno quella cosa della mano in tasca, quando camminano per strada? Certo, e anzi, pensano sia anche normale. Sachiro sbuccia la frutta a Kourai-kun? Sì.”  
  
“No” esclama Fukuro.  
  
 _“Sì”_ conferma Shoko, con la voce un po’ più alta. “Stare intorno a loro è una tortura? Certo. Ma non stanno davvero insieme. Perché per loro non è una cosa che una coppia fa insieme. Per loro sono cose che una coppia di amici fa. Sono sicura -non dire che te l’ho detto, ma credo che rimangano a parlare al telefono fino a tardi. Quasi tutte le notti, ormai sono due o tre settimane che lo fanno, mi pare. E io -cioè, quanto può essere vecchio stile questo? Rimanere al telefono fino a che uno dei due non si addormenta? Ed è una cosa abbastanza romantica. Che quell’animaletto si sia calmato così tanto per tenere così compagnia a Sachiro è davvero una cosa... dolce, credo. Ma per loro non è un rapporto romantico.”  
  
“E quindi che cosa sarebbe?” chiede Fukuro, sbuffando una risata. “Che nome gli hanno dato?”  
  
“Non penso che abbiano pensato a un nome da dargli” risponde Shoko con un sospiro. Sachiro sbatte le palpebre. Continua a guardarsi la punta dei piedi, mentre origlia. “Loro hanno questo e basta. Ma non possiamo bollarli in qualche modo, solo perché sarebbe più facile per noi. Se non hanno un nome, non hanno un nome.”  
  
“E Sachiro è felice così, secondo te?” chiede Fukuro. “Secondo te, a lui va bene così? È che a me non sembra che a lui piacciano le cose incerte. Forse è solo per come lo ricordo io. Se c’è una cosa che non capisce, di solito cerca di capirla, e sta male finché non riesce a etichettarla. Questa situazione qua, quindi, devi essere sincera, Shoko, lo rende felice?”  
  
C’è una pausa. Fukuro deve essere tornato a casa per le vacanze invernali, quelle che arrivano sotto Natale. Non ci aveva pensato. Certo, è strano che non lo abbia salutato, però. Kotaro muove le zampette, arrabbiato, perché lo ha lasciato bagnato e da solo, senza carezze e senza attenzioni. Sachiro lancia uno sguardo verso di lui e poi gli sorride. “Arrivo adesso” sussurra. Poi aggiunge: “Sssh.”  
  
“Non lo so” risponde Shoko. “Ma non sarebbe un po’ la fine del mondo? Se loro parlassero, se chiarissero questa cosa e non vedessero il loro rapporto nello stesso modo, per Sachiro, non sarebbe la fine del mondo?”  
  
Sachiro muove le dita dei piedi e sospira. Si gratta la nuca. Sospira. Beh, ma, alla fine, che cosa ne possono sapere loro? Non è mica la loro vita, non vivono mica nella sua pelle, nella sua testa, non sanno che cosa hanno, lui e Kourai-kun, quindi cosa importa?  
  
(Ma quel dubbio che è nato il mese prima è diventato una bella piantina, che ha messo le radici tra le tempie di Sachiro.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Questa notte nessuno dei due sta parlando, perché hanno litigato.   
  
È un litigio stupido e Sachiro ammette di aver esagerato, gridando contro Kourai-kun, solo perché aveva altre cose per la mente e perché sono u paio di giorni che non fa che pensare alla conversazione tra Shoko e Fukuro che lui ha origliato. Sono giorni che li evita, per non dover pensare a quello che hanno detto ed è arrabbiato come una furia, perché non voleva ascoltare se poi questo era il risultato. Se non si rendeva conto di quello che stava succedendo e non ci pensava stava bene. E loro gli hanno schiaffato la verità in faccia, come se fosse normale e naturale farlo. E questa verità in faccia gli viene ricordata quando sta con Kourai-kun e quindi è finito per gridargli contro delle cose che non pensava davvero, ma che voleva solo dire, per farlo stare male, perché -beh. Sachiro non è perfetto. Conosce i suoi difetti, sa che cosa dovrebbe migliorare e gli dispiace, ma non sa come dirlo.  
  
E Kourai-kun ha gridato cose sgradevoli, è vero, e lo ha fatto per difendersi, certo, lo sa, ma anche lui forse dovrebbe chiedere scusa. Forse per questo sono in silenzio, adesso, ognuno con le cuffie alle orecchie, nella cucina della propria casa. Per chiedere scusa, anche se nessuno dei due sa come farlo e Sachiro non ha voglia di spiegare il perché del suo comportamento.  
  
Sachiro si passa una mano trai capelli e sospira. Sente come dall’altra parte non ci sia una sola parola. Per quello che ne sa, Kourai-kun potrebbe aver lasciato il cellulare da qualche parte e lo potrebbe lasciar parlare da solo, per ripicca. Non avrebbe torto. Se i ruoli fossero invertiti, Sachiro terrebbe il broncio a Kourai-kun per settimane intere e forse non cercherebbe di sabotare le loro partite durante le Nazionali, che inizieranno tra qualche settimana, ma farebbe di tutto per non parlare, non guardare e non ascoltare Kourai-kun neanche in campo. Sarebbe un disastro per gli altri, una vendetta dolce per Sachiro. Che Kourai-kun, la testa calda, il ragazzo che tiene il broncio per mezzo secondo e poi finge di dimenticare, il tipo che prova rabbia esplosiva e poi una rabbia quieta che tira fuori quando pensa che sia il momento più adatto, abbia risposto al telefono dopo che Sachiro lo ha insultato, spinto e ha iniziato una rissa (che è finita in pareggio)(è finita in pareggio, non importa cosa dicano gli altri), è un po’ una vittoria. Dovrebbe essere contento così.  
  
Non lo è.  
  
Si alza in piedi, nel buio della cucina e si passa le mani sul viso. Fukuro e Shoko e i loro genitori dormono nel loro letto e forse questa è la volta buona, per Sachiro e Kourai-kun, di bloccare questa strana abitudine che hanno di parlarsi la notte. Kourai-kun dovrebbe prendere la parola e fare quello che Sachiro non ha il coraggio di fare: mettere dei limiti. Lo deve fare ora. Sachiro si muove in cucina. Va avanti e poi va indietro. Sospira e poi decide che la cosa migliore da fare adesso è farsi un bel tè caldo e cercare di mantenere la calma.   
  
Apre il rubinetto del lavabo, per riempire il bollitore. E dall’altra parte del telefono ancora non c’è una parola, un rumore, un movimento. Sachiro morirebbe per avere qualcosa (qualsiasi cosa) da parte di Kourai-kun, per far sapere che è lì. Ma non è abbastanza disperato per dire una cosa del genere. Quindi si concentra sul suo tè, nella speranza che le cose si possano risolvere. Okay, magari non da sole. È pronto a chiedere scusa. È pronto ad accettare limiti. Non gli importa. Basta che questa sensazione di pesantezza (e il vuoto del posto che prende Kourai-kun di solito) finisca qui.  
  
“Ti stai preparando il tè?” chiede Kourai-kun. Sembra stare lontano dal microfono del cellulare, o delle cuffie. Sachiro si inumidisce le labbra. Guarda verso il basso, incrocia le braccia. Ha l’istinto di rispondere e anche se fosse? Ma non sono in un momento di pace. Non può punzecchiarlo e non può dargli fastidio. Deve chiedere scusa. “Oi.”  
  
“Sì” risponde, infastidito e si morde l’interno delle guance, accendendo il fornello. “Rilassa i nervi.”  
  
“Ce ne avevi di nervi questo pomeriggio” sbuffa Kourai-kun. Il microfono si muove. C’è qualcosa che batte gli batte contro e poi, di nuovo, il silenzio. “Vabbè. Come va l’occhio? Ci vedi?”  
  
“Guarda che non mi hai fatto poi così tanto male” ribatte, muovendosi verso la credenza per prendere le bustine del tè e la tazza. La verità è che sì, gli ha fatto abbastanza male e si è dovuto mettere un cerotto, anche se non in faccia. Sul fianco ha un livido che deve essersi procurato quando Kourai-kun è corso contro di lui, dopo essere stato spinto. Non è poi così doloroso, questa è la cosa strana. Ha bruciato per mezz’ora, la pelle è diventata rossa, ma ora riesce a muoversi come se non avesse mai fatto a botte con Kourai-kun. “Tu, piuttosto. Riesci ancora a usare il braccio?”  
  
“Non mi hai fatto niente” risponde Kourai-kun, con la voce bassa. “Ma con acqua fredda non dovrei avere nessun problema di lividi.” C’è un movimento, il rumore di acqua che si muove, appena parla. Ah. Per questo la sua voce sembra così lontana. Kourai-kun deve star seduto nella vasca di casa sua, non in cucina.  
  
Sachiro prepara la sua tazza di tè, un passo alla volta. Spegne il fornello. Prende un respiro profondo. Prima l’acqua, poi la bustina. Prende un altro respiro profondo. Ha le mani fredde e per questo lascia che la tazza gliele riscaldi un po’. “Senti” inizia a dirgli. Dovrebbe continuare con mi dispiace. Perché a questa situazione li ha portati lui, certo non qualcun altro e dovrebbe essere più facile prendersi le responsabilità delle proprie azioni. Ma non ha voglia di spiegarsi. O il coraggio, che è un po’ la stessa cosa. “Lo sai che non dovevi per forza rispondere.”  
  
Il tè piano piano perde il suo calore. “Non mi hai lasciato molta scelta” risponde Kourai-kun. “Dovevo chiederti scusa per l’occhio nero.”  
  
“Non ho nessun occhio nero.”  
  
“Sono sicuro che ti verrà un occhio nero” ribatte Kourai-kun. “E poi conosco la sensazione, credo. Perché, bah, nel senso che a volte è difficile mettere tutto a parole e ci sono tante cose che non so spiegare e mi sale tutta rabbia in testa e a volte reagisco come te oggi. Quindi, volevo dirti che conosco anche quella sensazione lì e che se ti viene voglia di prendere qualcosa a pugni è meglio prenderci a pugni tra noi, piuttosto che prendersela con Gao. Finiresti solo con fare il bullo, con lui. Tra noi è una lotta pari. Sarebbe meglio ancora prendersela con un sacco da boxe, però, in questo periodo. Perché con le Nazionali alle porte certe cose non possiamo farle.”  
  
“Certe cose” ripete Sachiro, assottigliando lo sguardo.  
  
“Se mi facevo male davvero al braccio poi come facevo a battere tutti quegli stronzetti che ho trovato al campo?” gli chiede con un tono serio Kourai-kun. “ _Queste cose qua._ Se vuoi facciamo una rissa come si deve dopo gennaio. E lì, altro che occhio nero.”  
  
Ah. Adesso sì che gli sta venendo voglia di prenderlo a calci. Sachiro si porta la tazza alle labbra e prova a non rispondere e a ignorare la vena della tempia che inizia a battere pericolosamente contro la pelle. “Non mi dire” mormora, sedendosi al tavolo, con un sospiro. “Pensi di riuscire a battermi in una rissa.”  
  
“Ti sto chiedendo che cazzo ti è venuto in mente oggi.” La voce di Kourai-kun è un po’ più vicina e di sicuro più alta di prima. C’è un sospiro pesante e dell’acqua che sembra muoversi. “Che hai, la prima cosa. E pensa anche a me, la seconda cosa. Se io perdessi la pallavolo, non avrei niente, non sono te. E se tu perdessi te -non avrei un amico, perché non sei in te. Quindi è puro egoismo quando ti dico che preferisco che mi dici cosa ti è venuto in mente oggi.”  
  
“Non è una cosa che puoi sistemare tu.” A quanto pare no. Sachiro incrocia le gambe sulla sedia. “Scusa, per non averci pensato. Mi dispiace.”  
  
“Lo so che ti dispiace.”   
  
Sachiro ruota gli occhi, gira la tazza tra le mani. Forse dovrebbe andare a prendere Kotaro, che è rimasto in camera sua, sdraiato sul letto, in attesa che il sole sorga di nuovo. Kotaro gli tiene compagnia, gli dà forza, tanto coraggio, perché, quando si è piccoli e si ha un cane così grande, è come se si sentisse protetto, un fianco ben coperto a cui non devi per forza pensare. “Non so perché ho reagito così” decide di continuare, anche se sa e anche se forse dovrebbe iniziare a parlarne con Kourai-kun, se vuole trovare una soluzione.  
  
“Non importa.” Kourai-kun è bravo in queste cose, chissà come mai. “Però ricorda che la rissa a gennaio si deve fare. Cose tra ragazzi, _rituali di passaggio,_ come ha detto il coach.”  
  
Sachiro scuote la testa, soffocando una risata.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kotaro è arrabbiato con Sachiro, perché non gli dà abbastanza attenzioni negli ultimi giorni.   
  
“È una tua impressione" lo liquida Kourai-kun, mentre Kotaro gli morde la manica, tirandolo verso il basso, perché giochi con lui. Kourai-kun scivola in avanti e fa una piroetta su se stesso, per liberarsi dalla presa di Kotaro. Fa un piccolo salto, aprendo le gambe e atterrando sui piedi, senza esitazione. Si muove a destra e poi a sinistra, cosa che fa impazzire (di gioia) Kotaro, che ruota su se stesso, abbassa la parte davanti del corpo, in attesa di un suo nuovo movimento per attaccarlo e prendergli di nuovo la manica della giacca. "Piuttosto." Si muove un po' verso destra col busto e Kotaro sobbalza, solo per ringhiare, quando si rende conto di essere stato preso in giro. Kourai-kun ride.  
  
“Piuttosto?” lo incalza Sachiro, posando le mani sui fianchi e sospirando. Sì che Kotaro ce l'ha con lui. Si siede sulla panchina e scuote la testa. “Kourai-kun” lo chiama, per attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
“Uhm?” Kourai-kun aggrotta le sopracciglia e si piega in avanti, per prendere tra le braccia Kotaro, che scodinzola divertito e felice. “Ah, sì, la cosa di Gao. Che se ne va in giro a dire che oggi a mezzanotte finisce il mondo. Oggi. Domani. Vabbè, appena scatta la mezzanotte. Una cosa così. Dei Maya. Parla di un calendario finito eccetera, però io ho pensato, dai, ti pare che mi finisce il mondo prima delle Nazionali?”  
  
“Il mondo mica deve andare d’accordo con le cose che vuoi fare tu” ribatte Sachiro, incrociando le gambe sulla panchina. “Magari può finire proprio il 3 Gennaio, il giorno prima dell’inizio. Non ci puoi comunque fare niente.”  
  
“Ah. Quindi credi a quello che dice Gao?” Kourai-kun accarezza il muso di Kotaro, e non guarda verso Sachiro, perché se c’è una cosa che sia a lui sia a Kotaro piace è avere tutta l’attenzione del mondo, motivo per cui sono perfetti compagni di gioco tra loro. Come un bambino, si ritrova a pensare Sachiro, sfregandosi il guanto contro il naso. “Penso che alla fine la cosa migliore sia non credere a una parola di quello che dice quello là.”  
  
“Non ho detto che ci credo” ribatte Sachiro. “Dico solo che non è che sei il centro del mondo e che finisce quando vuoi tu, o non finisce perché lo dici tu.”  
  
Kourai-kun aggrotta le sopracciglia. Posa la mano sul muso di Kotaro, proprio sugli occhi. Poi si gira verso Sachiro. Ha gli occhi spalancati e sembrano essere quasi neri, chissà per quale motivo. Sachiro sbuffa una risata. Kourai-kun inclina un po’ la testa. “Non solo il mondo gira intorno a me” gli dice, dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre una volta. “Sono anche la sua unica luce.”  
  
Sachiro alza un sopracciglio, Kourai-kun torna a giocare con Kotaro. “Tu devi andare a farti controllare, ecco cosa. E da uno bravo” borbotta, tirando un po’ le spalle in avanti. “Vieni ad aspettare la fine del mondo a casa mia” aggiunge poi, con mezza risata. “Senza dirlo a Gao, che poi dobbiamo sorbircelo per tutta la sera e sarebbe irritante.”  
  
“Perché mai dovrei invitare _Gao_ a casa tua?” esclama Kourai-kun con una smorfia. “Poi spaventerebbe Kotaro.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Kourai-kun tira dentro la camera il borsone che si è portato per dormire da Sachiro. È tornato a casa, si è fatto un borsone con tutte le cose che dice che gli servono per dormire (dolciumi, di sicuro)(cibo spazzatura)(stupidi manga)(le creme che usa sua mamma) e poi è tornato con il penultimo autobus del giorno, facendo partire metà della sua giornata così, ma, ha detto, non sarebbe stato felice e soddisfatto se non avesse aspettato la fine del mondo per bene. E il giorno dopo hanno scuola, gli allenamenti e tante altre cose da fare (beh, sì, se non finisce il mondo).   
  
L’aria è fredda, i pantaloni che Sachiro usa come pigiama sono troppo leggeri e Kourai, prima di spingersi sul davanzale della finestra, lancia uno sguardo sulle loro teste e mormora: “Questa sera, sì che nevica.” Controlla che Kotaro non stia nella sua cuccia, ma accimbellato vicino al letto di Sachiro, prima togliersi le scarpe, con dei movimenti del piede, e lasciarle fuori, in cortile, prima di scivolare dentro la camera. “Fa freddo, eh?” chiede a bassa voce, con il naso rosso e le labbra screpolate. “I tuoi dormono?”  
  
“Cosa ti aspetti che facciano a quest’ora?” chiede a sua volta Sachiro, accigliato, Si affretta a chiudere la finestra, mentre Kotaro alza le orecchie e scodinzola, senza nemmeno alzarsi, in attesa, piuttosto, che Kourai-kun si pieghi verso di lui per accarezzarlo. Sachiro ruota gli occhi. “Potevi entrare dalla porta, come le persone normali.”  
  
“Perché avrei dovuto?” gli chiede, come se lo avesse appena insultato. Kourai-kun rabbrividisce. “Quanto tempo abbiamo, prima della fine del mondo? Ho tempo per lavarmi la faccia?”  
  
“Ti prego, lavati la faccia, anche se non abbiamo tempo” risponde Sachiro, sedendosi sul letto. Ha di nuovo perso i calzini. Saranno finiti da qualche parte sotto le lenzuola. Ha bisogno di prenderli senza che Kourai-kun lo veda, altrimenti segnerebbe l’inizio di prese in giro stupide e infinite. “Vai.”  
  
“L’ora” lagna Kourai-kun, allungandosi verso il suo borsone. “Sachiro. L’ora.”  
  
“Sono le undici.”  
  
“Ah, allora ho fatto presto.” Kourai-kun apre il borsone, inumidendosi le labbra. Tira fuori un asciugamano, uno spazzolino da denti e Sachiro riesce a vedere dei sacchetti plastica ben sistemati con calzini arrotolati, la divisa della scuola e buste delle patatine. “Che poi davvero non ho capito la storia della fine del mondo. Dovremmo prendere l’orologio che avete in cucina e fissarlo? Cosa succede quando finisce il mondo?” Si inizia a sfilare i pantaloni, saltando sul posto, cosa che dà fastidio a Kotaro, che mugugna, girandosi di lato. Kourai-kun arriccia il naso, prima di togliersi anche il maglione. “Certo che fa freddo.”  
  
“Ti stai denudando e ti aspetti che non faccia freddo?”  
  
“Come altro vuoi che mi metta il pigiama? Avete l’acqua calda?”  
  
Sachiro ruota gli occhi. “Non ho capito in che posto pensi che io viva, se credi che non ho l’acqua calda.”  
  
“Mi accompagni in bagno?”  
  
“Quanti anni hai?”  
  
“Beh, ma perché così, se ci metto troppo tempo comunque possiamo fissare l’orologio, no?” Lo dice come se fosse la cosa più sensata del mondo, fa anche quella smorfia di quando Gao gli chiede cose che gli sembrano stupide. Sachiro sente di star iniziando a irritarsi. “E poi che dico a tuo padre se mi trova qui di notte?”  
  
“Perché pensi che mio padre...? Esci da questa camera.”  
  
Kourai-kun arriccia le labbra, ma prende il suo pigiama, il suo asciugamano e qualcos’altro, per andarsene in bagno a lavarsi. Struscia i piedi, prima di aprire la porta, lanciare uno sguardo a Sachiro e Kotaro e uscire, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, neanche fosse stato cacciato, o rimproverato per qualcosa che ha fatto. Tiene il broncio.  
  
Sachiro sospira, ruotando gli occhi. Non si aspettava che Kourai-kun dicesse di sì, ora che ci pensa. Quello che credeva che sarebbe successo era che gli dicesse: no. E che aggiungesse una frase scortese oppure gli spiegasse che, se mai dovesse esserci una fine del mondo (cosa impossibile, perché, come ha già detto) -non può esserci nessuna fine del mondo; devono ancora giocare alle Nazionali e Kourai-kun ha deciso che non può morire prima di (lista incompleta e citata a memoria): giocare e vincere le Nazionali, diventare un giocatore professionista, fare il culo a quello stronzetto del campo che ha guardato attraverso lui, poi pure a quello biondo, mangiare in testa ad Akitomo e mangiare cibi di strada di cui ancora non ha sentito il nome (tutti). Quindi. Non può esserci ma, se ci fosse, l’ultima notte del mondo, Sachiro si aspettava che lui dicesse, la passerebbe con la sua mamma, certo non con lui. Perché passarla con lui?  
  
Che invece abbia annuito e detto che doveva fare dei preparativi -forse il mondo sta per finire per davvero, ma non come tutti pensano.   
  
Sachiro sospira di nuovo. Kotaro alza la testa, per vedere se tutto va bene, perché è il cane più intelligente del mondo ed è davvero molto empatico. Beh, non è questo a cui deve pensare, adesso, perché deve trovare quegli stupidi calzini. Sachiro infila la testa sotto la coperta e inizia a cercare, con la mano ben aperta, muovendo il braccio un po’ a caso, nel caso da qualche parte trovasse un bozzo, o qualcosa del genere. Certo. Cercare le cose col solo tatto è davvero difficile. Si spinge un po’ più giù e cerca ai bordi del materasso. Ma non ci sono. Sachiro ruota gli occhi. Certo che quegli stupidi calzini non ci sono.  
  
Ma nel senso, continua il suo cervello, nel senso che Kourai-kun vorrebbe passare l’ultima notte del mondo con lui? Sachiro schiaccia la guancia sulla coperta e sospira. A volte vorrebbe poter prendere una pausa ed ecco, il suo cervello dice no. Tira giù le braccia, chiudendo la mano in un pugno davanti al suo naso. Le sue mani sembrano mani normali. Kourai-kun vorrebbe passare insieme la sua ultima notte al mondo?  
  
No.  
  
Sachiro alza un lato delle labbra. Dai. Siamo realistici. Kourai-kun è venuto fino a qui perché voleva prendere per il culo Gao insieme. Perché è questo che fanno loro due, insieme. E questo non è un veglione diverso da quello che hanno fatto alle medie, ad esempio. L’unica cosa che è cambiata è che quegli idiota di Shoko e Fukuro hanno un’idea sulla relazione che Kourai-kun e Sachiro hanno e, sembra, anche Sachiro ha un’idea sulla relazione che loro due hanno e Kourai-kun sembra stare solo lì, rilassato, senza pensieri che non siano legati alla pallavolo.  
  
Un tipo così, Sachiro dovrebbe odiarlo. Un esaltato della pallavolo, si è andato a cercare, come se la sua famiglia non fosse piena di persone del genere. E ha la sensazione che è così anche per Kourai-kun, che ha trovato un amico in qualcuno di alto e migliore di lui in ogni aspetto (no, davvero, in ogni aspetto) -Sachiro ride della sua battuta, anche se non la può raccontare a nessuno, proprio perché non lo pensa davvero.   
  
“Si può sapere che stai facendo?” chiede la voce di Kourai-kun. Accende la luce, sembra avere qualcosa in bocca. Non può essersi messo a mangiare subito dopo essersi lavato i denti, sarebbe una roba da -Sachiro si tira fuori dalle coperte e aggrotta le sopracciglia, prima di fare un verso di disgusto, perché questo scemo sta mangiando patatine e ha ancora un po’ di dentifricio al lato delle labbra. È disgustoso. Kourai-kun riflette la sua espressione di disgusto, finendo di asciugarsi la faccia con l’asciugamano. “Da, fammi spazio” mormora poi, piegandosi per sistemare le cose nel suo borsone. Appena ha finito di sistemare le sue cose, allunga il braccio, spegne di nuovo la luce e torna sui suoi passi. Lascia una carezza sulla testa di Kotaro e salta sul letto, con le ginocchia piegate. “Mi fai spazio?” lagna, spingendolo di lato.  
  
“Ma chi ti ha detto che dormi sul letto?” gli chiede Sachiro, alzandosi a sedere. “Sul letto ci dorme Kotaro.”  
  
“Sì, come no” sbuffa in risposta, infilandosi sotto le coperte e prendendo la sua parte di letto come se fosse sua sul serio. Sua di diritto, non qualcosa che Sachiro sta condividendo con lui. “Che ore sono?” chiede, posando la faccia sul cuscino. Si copre con le lenzuola disordinate e si gira di lato, per guardare Sachiro.  
  
“Le undici e quaranta” risponde Sachiro, posando il cellulare sul comodino. Sistema anche lui le gambe sotto le coperte e poi le tira verso di lui, piegando le ginocchia. “Cosa ci aspettiamo che succeda?”  
  
“Un bel niente.” Kourai-kun ride piano (prende lo spazio giusto), assottiglia gli occhi, quando ride e, senza l’eye-liner, è più evidente come arriccia il naso e le labbra rosa. “Gao è fuori di testa e stava solo cercando un modo per litigare. Non è come se il tempo potesse finire. Questa non è una lunga partita di calcio. Dopo i novanta minuti non finisce tutto.”  
  
“Perché parli di calcio, ora?”  
  
“Perché volevo dire che la vita è una lunga partita di pallavolo in cui cerchi di non far cadere la palla troppe volte.”  
  
Sachiro fa una smorfia. Abbraccia le ginocchia con le braccia e scuote la testa. “Trovare metafore per la vita non fa per te, Kourai-kun” gli fa notare. Poi assottiglia lo sguardo. (Qualche settimana fa si è immaginato Kourai-kun sdraiato sul suo letto)(Lo ha immaginato ridere piano.)(Prendergli la mano, senza un guanto tra loro). “C’era un tipo che diceva che il presente è un miscuglio di passato e futuro. Perché le cose che abbiamo fatto in passato hanno conseguenze nel presente e la nostra mente pensa a quello che abbiamo fatto ieri o tre settimane fa, o anche anni fa e crea risposte, mentre pensa al futuro.”  
  
“Stai parlando strano.” Kourai-kun si gira sulla schiena e unisce le sue mani sulla coperta. Guarda il soffito, con gli occhi a mezz’asta.  
  
“Non sei davvero stupido, lo so che hai capito.”  
  
“Non sto dicendo che non ho capito” ringhia Kourai-kun. “Sto dicendo che stai parlando strano. E che è dal giorno della nostra rissa che sei strano.”  
  
“Okay, allora seguimi il gioco” continua Sachiro, scivolando sdraiato, con la testa sul cuscino. Si gira verso Kourai-kun. “Il tempo finisce tra un quarto d’ora. Tu a cosa pensi adesso?”  
  
Kourai-kun si gira di nuovo di lato. “Il mondo non può finire per tante ragioni, ma se ti devo seguire il gioco -mi dispiacerebbe per alcune cose, credo.”  
  
“Le Nazionali?”  
  
“No, sì, anche. Però anche perché non potrei più vedere la mia mamma, non potremmo più andare fino in città e cercare dei ristoranti che poi ci fanno venire un’intossicazione alimentare. Mi dispiacerebbe perché non potrei più sentirla parlare. Mi dispiacerebbe anche perché sento che avrei potuto fare qualcosa in più con Akitomo, credo. E mi dispiacerebbe perché non vedrei gli scemi in squadra, credo... E perché non potrei più giocare con Kotaro, certo, correre con lui, ringhiargli contro, farlo girare su se stesso. Poi non potremmo più mangiare quei fiorellini che mi hai fatto provare l’altra volta. Se il tempo finisse tra un quarto d’ora, mi dispiacerebbe anche perché vorrebbe dire che non ti posso dare il tuo regalo di Natale. Sono dei guanti. Li ho presi neri. Hanno i polpastrelli touchscreen.” Kourai-kun si morde l’interno delle guance e tamburella il dito contro il dorso della mano. “Tu?”  
  
“A me dispiace solo per Kotaro.”  
  
Kourai-kun aggrotta le sopracciglia e gli dà un pugno leggero sul braccio. “Deficiente.”  
  
Sachiro ride, tirando via la mano con cui Kourai-kun ha provato a fargli male. “Dai, su che scherzo, quanto sei sensibile” lo prende in giro. Ha le mani fredde, i piedi freddi. Kourai-kun, invece ha le mani calde, quinaid quella mano sel la tiene tra le sue. Kourai-kun non protesta. “È che ci sono cose che non so se avrei voluto fare. Se il tempo finisse tra un quarto d’ora... ci sono troppe cose che non ho fatto. Quindi -non lo so. Mi mancherebbe Kotaro. E tu, credo. Mi dispiacerebbe non poter più vedere la tua brutta faccia.”  
  
“Cose che vorresti fare, uh?” ripete a bassa voce Kourai-kun. Si alza a sedere, di scatto, scoprendo entrambi. ”C’è una cosa che non ho fatto ma che sarebbe facile fare ora.“ Ha tirato via la sua mano calda. (Irritante.)  
  
Sachiro alza un sopracciglio. “In questi dieci minuti?” chiede, tirandosi su con il braccio. “Mi sembra un po’...”  
  
Kourai-kun si piega su di lui e gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia, interrompendo la sua frase. Poi si tira un po’ indietro e inclina la testa, guardando verso l’alto, come se stesse cercando di valutare l’esperienza. “Uhm.” Aggrotta le sopracciglia e si piega di nuovo, verso Sachiro, per premere le loro labbra insieme. Kourai-kun sa di menta (quello stupido dentifricio), deodorante e un retogusto di vaniglia, che gli ricorda la cucina di Hoshiumi-san. Ed è caldo. Sembra davvero una fonte di calore perpetua. Si tira di nuovo indietro. Sachiro si tira avanti, e si sente un idiota per averlo fatto. Perché aveva pensato di raggiungere Kourai-kun e continuare a baciarlo, e forse non... “Immagino fosse questo.”  
  
“Come puoi dire _immagino fosse questo_ così? Adesso?” protesta Sachiro, con una smorfia. Si sente messo in ridicolo. Davvero. Questo veglione è un disastro, deve cacciare questo tipo dal suo letto. “Mi offendi.”  
  
“Beh, ma era questo” risponde Kourai-kun, sdraiandosi di nuovo. “Così adesso, se mai finisse il tempo, tra qualche minuto, potrei dire che le cose che potevo fare le ho fatte.”  
  
“Di niente, eh” sbuffa Sachiro, ruotando gli occhi. “Mi sento usato.”  
  
Kourai-kun sbatte le palpebre. “Perché?” gli chiede. “Il tempo non finirà tra qualche minuto. Ho solo usato il momento, perché non sapevo quando altro baciarti. È tutta una questione di tempistica." Alza un lato delle labbra. Lo sta per dire. Sachiro sente che lo sta per dire. "Come nella pallavolo."  
  
 _“Ti odio.”_  
  
Kourai-kun aggrotta le sopracciglia. “A te va bene se ti bacio anche se domani non finisce il mondo?” gli chiede. “Te lo volevo chiedere da un po’, ma non trovavo il momento giusto. Nel senso che a volte ti guardo e penso che ti vorrei dare un pugno e altre volte penso ah, oggi invece mi voglia di baciarlo. Solo che sembra strano, così, no?”  
  
Sachiro abbassa lo sguardo. Si sente in colpa. Un pochino. “Perché dovrebbe essere strano?”  
  
“So che non sei stupido. Sai perché questa cosa è strana.”  
  
Perché è come superare un limite che non sapevano di avere. Sachiro scrolla le spalle. Non gli importa. Ha freddo. Ha le mani fredde e i piedi freddi e scivola verso Kourai-kun, che invece è caldo, Prende le sue mani, e se c’è una cosa bella di questa relazione è che possono essere entrambi egoisti. E nessuno dei due pensa che l’altro sia una persona orrenda per volere qualcosa, per agire per ottenere quella cosa che vogliono. (Che non c’è problema se sono lontani.) Quindi perché non approfittarne? Se lo vogliono fare tutti e due e se non fanno male a nessuno (tanto meno a loro), allora perché fermarsi?  
  
Sachiro guarda Kourai-kun, sdraiato accanto a lui, che lo segue con quei suoi occhi che sembrano sempre concentrati su qualcosa e che ora sono puntati su di lui e su nessun altro. Anche mentre gioca con le loro dita insieme, Kourai-kun non si distrae, continua a guardarlo in faccia, in attesa di qualcosa. “Come lo chiamiamo questo?” chiede Sachiro. Tiene lo sguardo basso. Si inumidisce le labbra. Ha voglia di baciare di nuovo Kourai-kun, solo perché può farlo.  
  
“Se sono felice non m’importa come lo chiami” risponde Kourai-kun, senza troppi giri di parole. “Puoi scegliere tu come chiamarlo, davvero non m’importa.”  
  
È troppo sicuro di questo. Sachiro si morde l’interno delle guance. “Tu non chiami questa cosa, quindi?” gli chiede.  
  
Kourai-kun sorride. “Col tuo nome?”  
  
Sachiro si prende un attimo. Chiude gli occhi e sbuffa una risata. “Imbarazzante.”  
  
“Come altro lo vuoi chiamare?” protesta Kourai-kun. “Poi -non lo so, non è che mi sembra che la situazione sia cambiata da qualche minuto fa.”  
  
“Non chiamerò questa cosa col tuo nome. Perché non è sintatticamente corretto. È davvero da sfigati.”  
  
Kourai-kun arriccia il naso. “Ti ho già detto che non m’importa. Chiamalo come ti pare. Per me sei Sachiro, poi se mi vuoi presentare come Kourai, o il tuo amico, o il tuo ragazzo, mi importa poco. Cioè. Siamo tutt’e tre le cose, credo.”  
  
Sachiro lo tira verso di sé, per baciarlo, perché è così idiota, così stupido, e imbarazzante e... e... e sa di dentifricio e di deodorante e di vaniglia e questi tre odori insieme sono così strani, ma Sachiro pensa che vada bene così, alla fine. Sì. Va bene, così, non importa. Tengono le mani unite tra loro, perché fa freddo. Ed è un bacio lento, come se lo avessero fatto già migliaia di volte e adesso avessero solo ricominciato a baciarsi. Piano piano. Senza fretta. Perché lo hanno sempre fatto e non è una cosa che hanno intenzione di non fare più. È strano. Ma è familiare. È entrambe le cose e...  
  
Sachiro chiude gli occhi e pensa di aver trovato la parola giusta, per descrivere loro due. Sa cosa c'è tra loro.  
  
Ora sa.  
  
È amore.

**Author's Note:**

> La devo ricontrollare, devo tagliare e mettere, devo editare, fare tante cose... ma sono così stanca


End file.
